Der viel bessere Sohn
by Pecunia
Summary: Einige Momente zwischen Sirius und Regulus. Oneshot. KEIN Slash


Anmerkung: Ein kleines Gespinst zu den zwei Blackbrüdern. Eventuell werde ich noch ein weiteres Kapitel schreiben, wenn sich die Beiden wiedersehen. Aber das ist noch nicht sicher, darum ordne ich die Story als schon abgeschlossen ein.

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

**_Der viel bessere Sohn_**

"Was willst du hier?", bellte Sirius aus dem Flur.

Vor Schreck ließ Regulus beinahe die Pergamentrolle fallen, nach der er so gründlich gesucht hatte. Mit wesentlich mehr Ruhe in der Stimme, als auf der Haut, erwiderte er gelassen "Mutter schickt mich" während sein Bruder ins Zimmer stürmte.

"Raus!", befahl Sirius wütend. "Du hast hier nichts verloren."

"Was denn?", lachte Regulus amüsiert. "Hast du etwas Angst, ich könnte deine Wände damit infizieren, dass ich normal im Kopf bin?"

"Verschwinde!"

"Mutter wünscht, dass du ihr deine Eule aushändigst, nachdem sie erfahren musste, welche ekelerregenden Briefe du deinem geliebten Potter schickst..." Regulus Haare vielen ihm elegant über die glatten Schultern, als er sich gelassen in Sirius Richtung wandte.

Dieser platzte beinahe vor Spannung. "Leg. den. Brief. hin.", zischte der Ältere mit einer Selbstbeherrschung, von der er selber nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß.

Das amüsierte Regulus jedoch nur noch mehr. "Du wirst doch wohl nicht gelernt haben, zu denken, bevor du explodierst?"

WUM. Da war sie. Die Ohrfeige, für die Sirius den Rest der Woche in seinem Zimmer verbringen musste, ohne Eule und ohne Besuch. Die Ohrfeige, für die Regulus von seiner Mutter in den Arm genommen wurde und ein anerkennendes Schulterklopfen von seinem Vater bekam.

...

Draußen war es so dunkel, dass man nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor den Augen erkannt hätte. So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Regulus bei der kleinsten Regung von Licht blitzartig aufmerksam wurde. Sofort schoss er von seinem Bett auf, ging in den Flur und erkannte, wie Sirius dort den Gang entlang geschlichen kam, den Zauberstab wegweisend vor sich gerichtet.

"Was glaubst du, was du da machst?", flüsterte Regulus eisig. "Mutter hat-"

"Mutter hat, Mutter hat", äffte Sirius unbeeindruckt nach. "Such dir einen neuen Spruch."

Damit wollte Sirius an Regulus vorbeiziehen, doch der ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Mit dem Reflex eines Suchers, riss er seinen Bruder an den Haaren zurück.

"AH", schrie Sirius mehr überrascht, als vor Schmerz. "Du Idiot! Lass mich endlich in Frieden."

"Pfeh", stieß Regulus angewidert aus. "Das würde ich sogar, wenn du unsere Familie nicht alle drei Sekunden in Schande bringen würdest. Mutter-"

"Es reicht", unterbrach Sirius kalt. Das war nichts Neues. Dennoch kam es unerwartet, dass Sirius so ruhig blieb. Verwundert hielt Regulus inne. Als sein Bruder weitersprach, verschlug es ihm ein wenig die Sprache. "Lass mich in Frieden. Und ich lass euch in Ruhe. Ab morgen gehört der Titel dir. Also lass mich einfach gehen."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Regulus schließlich irritiert nach.

"So wie ich es sage", hauchte Sirius ungewohnt bitter, "und jetzt geh bei Seite."

Es war vermutlich das erste und letzte Mal, dass Regulus widerstandlos einer Anweisung seines älteren Bruders gehorchte. Nachdem der Schemen des älteren Blackbruders endgültig in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, begriff Regulus, dass er nun alleine war.

...

Vor ihm lag das letzte Foto von Sirius im Hause ihrer Familie. Gryffindor wie er war, hatte Sirius es sich nicht nehmen lassen, heimlich die rotgelbe Krawatte um das Handgelenk zu binden und in genau dem Moment, in dem ihr Onkel auf den Auslöser gedrückt hatte, den Ärmel hochzuziehen. Das gewinnende Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Sirius Lippen ab.

Inzwischen verstand Regulus die Bitterkeit in der Stimme seines Bruders. So fühlte es sich an, wenn man alleine war. Wenn man den eigenen Eltern nicht sagen konnte, dass man Angst hatte und dass man kein Mörder sein könnte. Denn sie würden es nicht 'Morden' nennen, ein Schlammblut zu vernichten, sondern 'Aufräumen'.

Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch die schwarzen Haare und wünschte sich, den Mut zu haben, den sein Name versprach. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Nachttisch, auf welchem seine eigene Krawatte lag. Grünsilber. Das war er. Er gehörte in die Dunkelheit und hatte sich jeher darin wohl gefühlt. Umso schlimmer traf es Regulus nun, sich nach Licht und Wärme zu sehnen, von dem er nicht wusste, woher er es nehmen sollte.

'Sirius', dachte er bitter. 'Warum hast du mir nie gezeigt, wie man leuchtet?'

...

Aus der Dunkelheit war er gekommen. In die Dunkelheit war er gegangen. Sie hatte ihn umschlossen und begleitet. Jetzt hatte er sie auch noch getrunken und Kälte umschloss seine eisigen Glieder. Panisch versuchte er dagegen anzukämpfen, doch es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Das Wasser umschloss den jungen Körper und zog ihn tiefer und tiefer in die Tiefe des Wassers. Da unten würde er schlafen dürfen. Da unten würde er bleiben müssen, so wie Sirius in seinem Zimmer, weil er warme Worte bekommen hatte. Worte, auf die Regulus so eifersüchtig gewesen war, dass er seinem Bruder nie verraten hatte, wie sehr er sie sich von ihm gewünscht hätte. Denn Sirius schenkte nur den Menschen warme Worte, die es sich verdient hatten. Während all den Jahren in denen ihre Mutter Regulus eingelullt hatte mit Lügen und Dunkelheit, war es doch eigentlich der verlorene Stern gewesen, an dem Regulus sich heimlich hatte messen wollten. Er hatte geglaubt, genauso mutig sein zu können. Genauso tapfer.

Am Ende hatte er darum mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen, um seine Seele zu retten.

...

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt Sirius inne. Er hatte das Gefühl, ein Stück aus seinem Herzen wäre abgebrochen. Reflexartig drehte er sich zu James um, der jedoch friedlich schlafend auf dem Sofa lag. Beruhigt sank er wieder in den Sessel. Solange es seinen Freunden gut ging, war Sirius glücklich.


End file.
